ironic
by Miss Laura Padfoot
Summary: Isso é conhecer o homem dos meus sonhos, e então, sua linda esposa. E isso não é irônico? Você não acha? Um pouco irônico demais... É, eu realmente acho que é.  ironic - Alanis Morissette
1. Capítulo I

**ironic.**

**

* * *

**

**I**

Eu era a melhor amiga de Lily Evans. Sim, apesar de tudo, ainda éramos melhores amigas.

Lily e eu havíamos nos conhecido quando tínhamos apenas oito anos, e contrariando o que muitos pensam, nós não nos demos bem de primeira. Na verdade, nós nos odiamos amargamente até os onze anos, quando de repente viramos amigas.

Nossa amizade era, certamente, uma das melhores coisas que havia me ocorrido. Então, quando tínhamos 18 anos e tivemos de nos separar por causa da faculdade, a despedida fora uma das mais difíceis que eu tivera o desprazer de enfrentar. No entanto, a distância nos fortalecera. Lily estudava psicologia em Cambridge, e eu, medicina em Harvard. Um oceano nos separava, mas sentíamos como se essa separação deveras não existisse.

Eu sabia tanto de Cambridge quanto qualquer aluno que lá estudasse, nossas conferências via skype nos permitiam colocar o papo em dia. De modo, que eu fora a primeira a saber da antipatia que ela nutria por James Potter, e mais tarde, também fora a primeira a saber de como estava perdidamente apaixonada por ele.

Tive a oportunidade de me encontrar com James três vezes. A primeira fora numa festa de ano novo em Godric's Hollow há três anos. Ele era um rapaz legal, parecia ter caráter, vinha de uma boa família, bonito, tinha dinheiro e o mais importante... Tinha Lily como a mulher de sua vida.

Não me surpreendi quando ano passado os dois me disseram que iriam se casar esse ano, eu não me surpreenderia se me dissessem que já estavam casados, os dois era perfeitos um para o outro. Mas Lily me surpreendera ao me chamar para ser sua dama de honra, sempre achara que Petúnia a seria e quando disse isso a Lily, ela rira e respondera que por mais que dividisse o genótipo de seus pais com Petúnia, eu sim era sua verdadeira irmã.

Lily se casaria no fim desse mês, e era por isso que eu estava voltando a Godric's Hollow. Não era só por isso para ser sincera, mas ninguém precisava saber disso por enquanto.

Estava saindo do terminal tão distraída olhando as coisas que eu havia comprado no FreeShop (chocolates suíços, óculos aviador da Ray Ban e o perfume Madame da Jean Paul Gaultier), que demorei alguns segundo para perceber que Lily estava parada ao lado de James, sorrindo bobamente a segurar um cartaz verde limão com os dizeres "Hey McKinnon, vem me dar um abraço!" em rosa pink.

Deixei minhas coisas no chão e fui ao encontro de Lily, que também resolvera correr em minha direção.

- Que saudades de você, Lene! – Lily disse pulando em cima de mim e eu a segurei sem muita dificuldade, já que ela mal havia chegado aos 1,5m.

- Também, Lils! – eu disse a apertando fortemente, e a soltando.

- E aí Marlene... – James disse sorrindo, e bagunçando meus cabelos.

- Hey James... – eu disse trocando um breve abraço com ele.

Nós andamos até o carro de James, uma Mercedes S 6000 preto. Falávamos sobre banalidades, nada demais, e quando estávamos todos acomodados no carro, James virou para mim e perguntou gentilmente:

- O que acha de ir jantar com a gente no Leaky Cauldron hoje, Marlene?

- Acho ótimo. – eu disse sorrindo, fazia muito tempo que não ia ao Leaky Cauldron, já estava com saudades dos resmungos de Tom.

- Fechou então. – ele respondeu sorrindo.

- Lá está tão diferente, você não tem noção. Sem contar que você vai poder conhecer o Sirius! – Lily disse empolgada, e eu a olhei com uma cara de interrogação – Ele vai ser o padrinho do James, lembra?

- Ah claro... Cabelo comprido demais para um garoto, certo? – eu disse me lembrando vagamente de uma conversa que tivera com Lily enquanto ela me mostrava um álbum de fotos.

- Haha... Esse mesmo. – James disse rindo – Mas relaxa que ele já cortou o cabelo.

* * *

Eu estava hospedada no quarto sete do The Three Broomsticks, um dos melhores hotéis de Godric's Hollow.

Tendo terminado de me arrumar para o jantar, me olhei no espelho. O que eu via?

Eu via uma mulher de 24 anos, 1,62m, 48kg, sem muito busto, mas com pernas e glúteos torneados, pele extremamente clara, lábios rosados e carnudos, olhos castanhos escuros adornados por longos cílios, cabelos ligeiramente ondulados e também castanhos escuros lhe caindo sobre os ombros. Vestia jeans skinny escura, uma regatinha nude, um casaco preto, peep toes meia pata de salto alto pretos e uma pequena bolsa carteira flúor pink.

- Nada mal. – eu disse sorrindo. Eu estava linda, afinal de contas... Por que eu era solteira mesmo?

Ah, claro... Os homens se sentiam intimidados pela minha aparência e inteligência superiores.

Liguei para a companhia de táxi, e pedi que me enviassem um imediatamente.

* * *

Chegando ao The Leaky Cauldron procurei James e Lily com os olhos, e os encontrei numa das mesas que ficavam do lado de fora.

- Oi casal. – eu disse para os dois, que sorriram ao me ver.

- Hey Lene, senta aí. – Lily pediu indicando uma cadeira a sua frente.

- Cansada? – James perguntou sorrindo delicadamente.

- Na verdade não muito... O fuso horário não deixa. – eu disse, e James assentiu.

- Que horas seriam pra você agora? – Lily perguntou curiosa.

- Cinco da tarde. – eu respondi.

- Uow... Cinco horas de diferença é até que bastante. – James disse depois de assoviar impressionado.

- É, acho que vou parecer um pouco hiperativa perto de vocês... Pelo menos por hoje. – eu respondi, e Lily riu – Mas e aí, já pediram alguma coisa pra vocês?

- Só água... – James disse indicando as garrafinhas da água que estavam na mesa – Estávamos esperando você e o Sirius.

- O Sirius sempre atrasa é impressionante. – Lily disse revirando os olhos, já que ela era extremamente pontual.

- O relógio biológico dele só é um pouco desregulado. – James disse defendendo o amigo, fazendo com que Lily o olhasse ceticamente – Certo, ele só não é pontual.

- A gente falou pra ele chegar aqui às nove e meia. – Lily disse para mim, e eu comecei a rir.

- Ele consegue superar a mim... Quero dizer, vocês marcaram comigo as dez, e eu já estava super preocupada porque deixei vocês esperando uns dez minutos. – eu disse.

- Sem problemas, já nos acostumamos com isso. – James disse dando nos ombros.

- Eu não me acostumei. – Lily disse cruzando os braços.

- E nunca vai. – James completou, e eu comecei a rir.

- Prongs, galanteando outras mulheres e na frente da Evans? – ouvi alguém dizer divertidamente atrás de mim.

Ao me virar, eu me deparei com a pessoa mais linda desse mundo. Tão bela que chegava a ser ridículo.

- Hey Pads... – James disse se levantando e abraçando o rapaz – Pads, essa é a Marlene McKinnon, a amiga de Lily...

- A dama de honra... – Sirius disse interrompendo James, para depois pegar minha mão direita e beijá-la – Encantado.

- Igualmente. – eu disse quase que por osmose, já não conseguia raciocinar muito bem.

Aquele era o Sirius Black dos cabelos compridos demais para um garoto? Eu disse que o achara bonito quando Lily me mostrara a foto, mas esse homem que está sentado ao meu lado é estonteante, um deus.

Ele tinha quase dois metros de altura, ombros largos, braços fortes, e certamente que tinha um abdômen de matar, assim como pernas perfeitas e uma bunda de dar inveja aos modelos da Calvin Klein. A pele dele era quase tão clara quanto a minha, os cabelos, que eram tão negros que chegavam a ser azulados, caíam displicentemente sobre seus profundos olhos cinzas escuros. Ele vestia calças jeans escuras, que não eram nem largas nem apertadas, mas da medida certa, vestia também uma camisa branca que assim como seu suéter preto tinham as mangas dobradas acima de seus cotovelos e para completar vestia sapatos couro e de cadarço pretos.

- O que vai querer beber, Marlene? – ele perguntou mirando seus olhos nos meus. Ele provavelmente não o fazia, mas eu sentia que ele me despia com esse olhar.

- Um jerez, por favor.

- Boa escolha. – ele disse sorrindo, tanto com os olhos quanto a boca, e que sorriso – Duas taças de jerez... Vocês também vão querer alguma coisa?

- Não, obrigado. – James disse sorrindo.

- Então duas taças de jerez mesmo. – Sirius disse para o garçom que assentiu e saiu.

Nós conversávamos tranquilamente, enquanto esperávamos o vinho, que Sirius e eu havíamos pedido, e a entrada.

- Você está bem, Marlene? – ouvi Sirius perguntar para mim, de modo que apenas eu pudesse ouvir.

_Não, pois toda vez que sua perna roça na minha, mesmo que sem querer, meu coração bate tão forte no meu peito que chega a doer, e eu sinto que se você sorrir mais uma vez, eu poderei ter um infarto._

- Perfeitamente. – eu disse conseguindo me controlar.

- Se você não estiver bem, talvez por causa da viagem... Me avise. – ele pediu.

Senti minhas pernas cederem ao constatar a preocupação em seu olhar, e dei graças a deus por estar sentada.

- Eu avisarei. – eu disse sorrindo timidamente, fazendo com que ele sorrisse de soslaio para mim.

O QUE DIABOS ESTAVA ACONTECENDO?

* * *

**N/A.: **Hey, espero que tenham gostado desse primeiro capítulo de _ironic._, uma fanfiction de 6 curtos capítulos. Não sei vocês, mas já estou totalmente na desse Sirius... Ele é tão fofo *-*  
_Miss Laura Padfoot_

**N/B.:** OMG, depois eu é que tenho que escrever algo ruim para variar, ahn, dona Laura? É, esse Sirius totalmente me seduziu e eu estou na dele, completamente, e essa Marlene? Haha, relaxa, amiga, eu sentiria as mesmas palpitações no seu lugar, fica tranquila, normal. Haha.  
_Gih Meadowes_


	2. Capítulo II

**ironic.

* * *

**

**II**

_DIN DON_

- Já vou! – eu gritei saindo do banheiro com a toalha ainda enrolado no meu corpo, e indo abrir a porta, e quando a abri qual foi a minha surpresa a me deparar com – Sirius?

Eu não tive tempo de dizer mais nada, pois logo sentira os lábios dele serem pressionados aos meus. Se eu estava surpresa? Claro que eu estava, e como eu gostava de estar surpresa... Logo eu dei passagem a sua língua, que começou a brincar maliciosamente com a minha. Percebo vagamente ele fechar a porta com um dos pés, pois as mãos dele em minha cintura não permitiam que eu prestasse atenção em mais nada.

Eu passei meus braços pelo seu pescoço, o trazendo para mais perto, ao mesmo tempo em que ele me virava e me prensava fortemente na porta, fazendo com que meus pés saíssem do chão. Eu colocara minhas pernas em volta de sua cintura, nos dando mais estabilidade, eu beijava seu pescoço avidamente, tentando deixar-lhe marcas para que ele se lembrasse de mim. As mãos dele se aventuravam livremente pela minhas cochas, ultrapassando todos os limites não estabelecidos, seus lábios...

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend. Lucky to have been where I have been. __Lucky to be coming home again. ._

- Hum… - eu gemi de contragosto por ter sido acordado de meu sonho maravilhoso, e atendi ao celular mal humorada – Alô.

- Ui, acho que acordei alguém. – ouvi Lily dizer risonhamente.

- Você acha? - eu perguntei ironicamente, levantando da cama e começando a procurar alguma roupa descente para vestir.

- Então, eu estou passando aí em trinta minutos para você ir comigo para a última prova do meu vestido e para você provar o seu, beleza? – ela disse ignorando totalmente meu mau humor.

- A gente não ia fazer isso depois do almoço? – eu perguntei confusa, eu podia estar meio dopada pelo perfume do Sirius, mas eu tinha certeza que ela só disse que passaria aqui para me buscar lá pelas duas da tarde.

- Já é depois do almoço, amor. – ela disse fofamente.

- Não brinca! – eu disse tentando não acreditar no que ela me dissera, e procurando algum relógio em que eu pudesse confirmar o horário, acabei olhando no meu celular – São 13h45!

- Eu sei... – ela disse rindo – Faz assim, se arruma aí rapidinho, e eu passo na Honeydukes e compro alguma coisa para você, que tal?

- Caramel macchiato e cup cake de victoria sponge. – eu pedi.

- Pode deixar, agora vai se arrumar. – ela disse, desligando.

Eu fiz minha higiene matinal e vesti a roupa que eu havia escolhido, um vestido preto de malha basiquinho, meias calças pretas, ankle boots pretas de camurça e um casaco preto comprido o suficiente para cobrir o vestido, e para dar vida ao visual peguei a mesma bolsinha de ontem e passei um batom rosa Barbie.

* * *

- A Honeydukes daqui é tão melhor do que as de Boston, meu Deus! – eu disse com a boca cheia, fazendo com que Lily risse.

- Calma aí, moçoila... Vai acabar engasgando! – ela disse, enquanto tentava colocar um cd no aparelho de som – Coloca para mim, Lene?

- Claro... – eu disse sorrindo, pegando o cd da mão dela, Ke$ha, e colocando-o no aparelho – Não sabia que curtia, Ke$ha.

- Adoro escutar Tik Tok... – Lily disse sorrindo, e nós começamos a acompanhar Ke$ha nas músicas até chegarmos na costureira de Lily, Madame Malkin.

Lily estacionou o carro dela, um new beetle vermelho, e então fomos à loja da costureira.

- Madame Malkin? – Lily perguntou, entrando, e uma mulher alta, magra toda vestida de vermelho e de cabelos grisalhos curtíssimos apareceu de trás do balcão.

- Srta Evans, bom dia... – ela disse simpaticamente – E essa seria?

- Marlene McKinnon. – eu disse apertando a mão dela.

- A dama de honra, - ela disse, me observando de cima a baixo – o vestido vai cair perfeitamente em você!

- Eu estou ansiosa para vê-lo, acredita que a Lils não quis me dizer nem que cor vai ser? – eu disse indignada, fazendo Madame Malkin rir.

- A Srta Evans adora fazer surpresas, vamos aos provadores, os vestidos estão lá. – ela disse.

Chegando aos fundos, Lily estava dando pulinhos de felicidade.

- Você vai adorar, Lene, de verdade! Vai amar! – Lily disse toda empolgada, e eu estava quase que tendo cólicas de tanta ansiedade – Mas você vai me ajudar com o meu primeiro!

- Ok... – eu disse prestativamente.

Madame Malkin me entregou o vestido de Lily e me ajudou a vesti-la, já que eu a ajudaria com isso, pois eu era a dama de honra... E essa era uma das minhas tarefas... De honra?

- Não está fechando! – eu disse preocupada – Encolhe a barriga, Lils...

- Eu estou encolhendo a barriga... – ela disse com dificuldade, devido ao esforço que fazia.

- Provavelmente eu não sei fechá-lo direito... Madame Malkin!

- Sim, querida. – ela disse sorrindo, e indo tentar fechar o vestido de Lily, mas só tentar aparentemente – Você está menstruada querida? Retendo muito líquido ou algo assim?

- Não... – Lily respondeu rapidamente – Eu estou fazendo uma dieta especial e tudo!

- Bom, nós podemos aumentar o vestido um pouco, não se preocupe. – Madame Malkin disse maternalmente.

- Mas como isso? A última prova mal foi há um mês! – Lily disse abismada.

- Calma, Lils... A Madame Malkin vai dar um jeito nisso. – eu disse sorrindo.

- Certo... Isso não é motivo para pânico, certo? – Lily perguntou, entrando em pânico.

- Claro que não... – eu disse tentando acalmá-la, enquanto a ajudava a tirar o vestido – E o meu vestido, hein, Lils? – perguntei sabendo que ela se animaria com isso.

- É ma-ra-vi-lho-so! – Lily disse vestindo as roupas dela – Mostre para ela, Madame Malkin!

- É pra já! – ela disse sorridente, tirando o vestido de sua capa protetora e o mostrando.

- UAU! – eu disse surpresa.

- E aí? – Lily perguntou ansiosa.

- É bonito... – eu disse sem saber o que dizer.

- Você não gostou, não é? – ela perguntou, fazendo biquinho.

- Não é que eu não tenha gostado, - eu disse tentando explicar – é só que... Você não acha que o vestido é um pouco curto e que preto não é uma cor muito legal para a dama de honra usar no altar? Preto lembra funerais...

- Você odiou! – Lily disse começando a chorar, e eu olhei para Madame Malkin desesperada.

- Eu não disse isso! – eu me defendi.

- Não disse, mas quis dizer... Achando defeitos no vestido... – ela disse chorosamente.

- Lily... – eu disse sem saber o que dizer – Eu adorei o vestido de verdade... É lindo! Eu só fiquei surpresa por você ter escolhido esse modelo...

- Bom, - ela disse secando as lágrimas – você sempre teve belas pernas e como James e eu não vamos nos casar na igreja, nem no religioso, pois somos de religiões diferentes, eu pensei que não teria problema em você usar um vestido curto... E o vestido não é preto, ok? É verde BEM escuro!

- Obrigada, Lils. Eu AMEI o vestido! – eu disse indo abraçá-la, esse pequeno colapso que ela teve realmente me assustou... Sabe como é...

- Que bom! – ela disse, sorrindo abertamente.

Será que?

Acho que não.

* * *

Lily e eu andávamos tranquilamente pelas ruas de Diagon Alley, sem dúvida o melhor ponto de compras de toda Godric's Hollow. Estávamos apenas olhando as vitrines, tanto ela como eu estávamos sem pique para entrar nas lojas, provar e toda a lenga-lenga de sempre.

Hoje queríamos apenas conversar e conversar e conversar e conversar... Nada mais.

- Então, você e o Edgar terminaram mesmo? Não vai ter mais volta? – Lily perguntou, quando nos sentamos nas cadeiras da Florean Fortescue's.

- Não vai ter mais volta. – eu respondi sorrindo para depois continuar - A gente até quis tentar de novo, porque a gente se gosta muito e tudo, mas no final a gente acabou concordando que era melhor a gente se separar e só continuar amigos, porque senão a gente vai acabar se machucando, principalmente com tudo que está acontecendo...

- O que está acontecendo? – Lily perguntou curiosa, fazendo com que eu percebesse que tinha falado demais.

- Droga... Era para ser uma surpresa. – eu disse fazendo biquinho.

- Conta! – Lily demandou como uma mãe autoritária.

- Bom, a verdade é que eu passei na prova de residência do St. Mungos's Hospital, então eu estou voltando de vez para cá. – eu disse sorrindo.

- Mentira! – Lily disse não acreditando, mesmo sabendo que era verdade – Vai tomar no cu, Marlene... Eu não acredito! Cara, você vai voltar mesmo... Meu Deus, você não está de brincadeira comigo, está?

- Não, eu voltei pra valer dessa vez, Lils. – eu disse rindo.

- AAAAAH! – ela disse feliz, pulando em mim para que eu a abraçasse – Marlene vadia vai tomar no cu, por que você não me contou antes? AAAAAH! Não consigo acreditar amiga, isso é... É... É fodástico! Nós vamos morar perto uma da outra de novo... Eu estou até tremendo, sua boba! – ela disse tentando me bater, mas eu consegui desviar dela.

- Quanto amor, meu deus... – eu disse rindo, fazendo com que Lily fizesse uma careta.

- Eu preciso contar pro James! – ela disse empolgada, pulando mais que uma perereca no cio.

* * *

- Sério? – James perguntou sorrindo para mim, logo após ouvir uma Lily super empolgada contar o que acontecera.

- Não dá nem para acreditar, né? – eu disse sorrindo de ponta a ponta.

- Isso é fantástico, Lene! – ele disse me abraçando.

Certo, eu fiquei comovida... Nossa!

É a primeira vez que o James me chama de Lene, e eu ainda ganhei um abraço... É demais para o meu coraçãozinho!

- Isso merece uma comemoração... Uma banda local, The Weird Sisters, vai tocar no Hogsmeade hoje, que tal?

- Daí a gente chama os meninos e as meninas! – Lily disse com os olhinhos brilhando.

- Parece um plano pra mim... – eu disse ainda abismada com a felicidade da minha melhor amiga.

- Fechou então... A gente passa para te buscas às 19hs. – James disse.

- As 19hs será então...

* * *

Já era quase que 21hs, e nem sinal de James e Lily... Eu não sabia se ficava preocupada ou brava com os dois, preocupada pelo fato deles não atenderem ao celular e estarem atrasados e brava pelo fato de, bem, eles estarem atrasados. Foi então que eu ouvi alguém me chamar.

- MARLENE! – e quando eu me virei quem eu vi?

Eu vi Sirius Black vestindo uma calça jeans preta apertada em todos os lugares certos, uma camiseta pólo pink da Lacoste e sapatos de couro preto.

- Hey...? – eu disse tentando não parecer muito obcecada ou surpresa por ser ele a estar ali e não James e Lily.

- Por favor, não fica brava comigo... – ele pediu meigamente, e eu o olhei sem entender – O James e a Lily estavam atrasados, então me perguntaram se eu podia vir te buscar, eu disse "claro, sem problemas", mas eu me atrasei, os portões para o show já foram abertos, e o casal ternura já ficou bravo comigo porque não tem como a gente chegar lá antes que os portões se fechem...

Bom, ele explicou tudo de forma tão desesperada e com medo de que eu realmente fosse ficar muito brava com ele, que eu não consegui fazer nada senão rir... Quero dizer? Ficar brava com ele não iria me fazer conseguir assistir ao show de uma banda que eu nem conheço.

- Você não está brava, está? – ele perguntou preocupado, talvez ele tivesse encarado meu riso como a gargalhada de um psicopata.

- Relaxa, Sirius... Mas então o que podemos fazer? – eu perguntei assim que consegui parar de rir.

- Está a fim de ir andar no píer? – ele perguntou.

- A gente tem um píer agora? – eu perguntei surpresa, da última vez que eu fora nós não tínhamos um píer.

- Aham... – ele disse sorrindo de orelha a orelha, e que sorriso – Quer ir andando até lá? É perto.

- Pode ser... – eu disse ainda tentando me acostumar com a idéia de que Godric's Hollow tinha, de fato, um píer.

- Vem... – ele disse pegando minha mão. Esse contato fizera com que uma pequena corrente elétrica se passasse por mim, e eu soltasse da mão dele o fazendo rir, para depois buscá-la de novo – Eu não mordo, Marlene... Então fica tranqüila.

Quem dera você mordesse.

- Eu sei... – eu respondi sorrindo fracamente, indo totalmente de encontro com meus pensamentos.

Nós ficamos conversando durando o caminho sobre qualquer coisa que nos vinha a mente. Falamos de como conhecemos nossos melhores amigos, falamos de anos da faculdade, do casamento dos nossos melhores amigos e da minha volta a Inglaterra.

- Feliz por voltar? – ele perguntou sorrindo, fazendo com que eu corasse.

OMG! SERÁ QUE EU NÃO CONSIGO FICAR AO LADO DELE SEM FICAR VERMELHA? SERÁ QUE ISSO É TÃO IMPOSSÍVEL AFINAL DE CONTAS?

- Muito, Godric's Hollow é minha casa. – eu disse simplesmente.

- É, não é... – ele disse, compreendendo o que eu quisera dizer, e me puxando para mais perto dele, de modo que ele pudesse passar o braço pela minha cintura.

- Oi? – eu perguntei não entendendo por que ele fizera isso, não que eu não tenha gostado, mas: oi?

- Você está tremendo! – ele disse fofamente.

_Em minha defesa, você também estaria tremendo de excitação e nervosismo por estar andando de mãos dadas com Sirius Black._

- O vento está ficando cada vez mais gelado... – eu disse tentando me explicar, e ele me olhou como se não acreditasse no que eu falara.

Será que é tão óbvio assim?

- É que estamos quase chegando ao píer. – ele respondeu por fim, e eu apenas murmurei algo em concordância – Eu estava pensando, o que acha de procuramos uma Honeydukes aberta mais tarde para colocar alguma coisa quente em nossos corpos?

- Isso me soa perfeito. – eu respondi sorrindo, e ele sorriu em resposta, apertando um pouco minha mão na sua.

Como alguém consegue ser tão... Tão... Tão...?

* * *

**N/A.: **Acho que eu não conseguiria me expressar muito melhor que a Marlene nessa situação, afinal é de Sirius Black de quem estamos falando, certo? Bom, espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, que teve bem, mas bem pouco de SM... :B E é isso, estarei postanndo o próximo capítulo o mais rapidamente possível... E eu peço, encarecidamente, por reviews aos que estiverem lendo a fanfiction. Quero apenas um sinal para que eu sabia se vocês estão gostando ou não da fic. _Miss Laura Padfoot_


	3. Capítulo III

**ironic.**

**

* * *

**

**III**

Eu estava em Godric's Hollow há quase três semanas agora. Três semanas de pura correria. Lily, que era incrivelmente organizada, havia deixado muitas coisas para a última hora, de forma que meu tempo lá fora gasto quase que totalmente em minhas tarefas de dama de honra.

E lá estava eu no hall do hotel. Lily me ligara avisando que estava atrasada, então eu pude fazer tudo que queria sem pressa. No entanto, eu não sabia que ela estava TÃO atrasada, eu estava pronta há uns bons quarenta minutos. E eu havia feito tudo que eu tinha direito, _tudo mesmo_.

Vestia uma jeans skinny preta, minhas ankle boots de camurça preta, uma blusinha branca de manga comprida e meu casaco trench vermelho. Eu batia o pé impacientemente, sim, eu era um pouco hipócrita. Eu posso me atrasar, os outros não. Estava prestes a ligar para Lily quando o new beetle vermelho parou na frente do hotel, e eu saí de lá tempestuosamente, pronta para dar uma bronca em Lily, mas estanquei assim que a vi.

Lily estava com uma aparência horrível para ser delicada. Estava pálida e tinha olheiras em volta de seus olhos.

- Lily, pelo amor de Deus, o que aconteceu? – eu perguntei preocupada.

- Intoxicação alimentar, nada demais, eu já estou melhor agora. – ela respondeu sorrindo levemente.

- Mesmo? Você está com uma cara péssima. – eu disse sinceramente, fazendo uma careta, e ela riu.

- Deixa disso e entra no carro... Eu consegui adiar nosso horário, mas a Da. Sprout é bem pontual e estamos quase atrasadas. – ela disse, e eu entrei no carro.

- Quer que eu dirija? – eu perguntei, mas ela me ignorou acelerando o carro.

* * *

Estávamos na floricultura, cercadas por uma quantidade absurda de flores, detalhe todas eram extremamente brancas, brancas a tal ponto de fazerem meus olhos arderem.

- O que acha de copos de leite, Srta Evans? – Da. Sprout disse nos mostrando um vaso com algumas dessas flores.

- O que acha delas, Lils? – eu perguntei, essas flores não me apeteciam muito, mas preferia ouvir a opinião da Lily antes de começar a falar mal das pobres flores.

- Eu acho... – ela começou sorrindo trazendo as flores para perto de si, mas logo fazendo uma careta – Eu acho que vou vomitar.

E com isso ela saiu correndo para o banheiro da floricultura, deixando Da. Sprout e eu surpresas.

Em pouco tempo lá estava Lily, colocando os bofes para fora e eu segurando o cabelo dela para trás, enquanto tentava ligar para James.

- Alô, James? – eu disse assim que ele atendeu – Aqui é a Lene. James, eu estou com a Lily aqui na floricultura, e ela está passando muito mal...

- Mentira! – Lily disse tentando tirar o celular de mim, mas logo desistindo, pois precisava gorfar de novo.

- Ela está vomitando muito, acho que ela não melhorou da intoxicação alimentar dela. Acho que seria melhor se você a levasse ao St. Mungus, eu a levaria, mas ainda não sei o caminho direito. – eu expliquei, e James falava algumas coisas preocupado – Fica no começo da Rua Baker sentido centro, não tem como errar, é um prédio verde limão. Certo, beleza, até.

- O que ele disse? – Lily perguntou se levantando fracamente, segurando-se na pia.

- Ele está vindo aqui para te levar ao St. Mungus. – eu expliquei calmamente, e Lily fez uma cara tão horrorizada que eu achei que ela vomitaria novamente.

- A gente precisa escolher as flores hoje, Lene. – ela disse veementemente, e eu revirei os olhos.

- A gente vai esperar o James lá do lado de fora da floricultura onde você pode tomar um ar e não vomitar nas flores da Da. Sprout, e uma vez que você tiver ido ao hospital com ele. Eu escolho as flores pra você...

- Que flores você vai escolher? – ela perguntou temerosamente, enquanto eu a guiava para fora da floricultura.

- Eu já volto, Da. Sprout. – eu disse para a senhorinha que nos olhava preocupadamente.

- Demore o quanto precisar, querida. – ela disse simpaticamente, e então eu me voltei para Lily.

- Desse jeito vou achar que você não confia no meu bom gosto, Lils. – eu disse abrindo a porta para ela.

- Não é isso, Lene... É só que... – ela começou tentando se explicar, sentando num dos bancos que ficavam na frente da floricultura.

- Eu sei, Lils. Não precisa se explicar. – eu disse a abraçando pelos ombros.

- Eu só quero que tudo seja perfeito, eu estou ficando maluca. – ela disse suspirando, me fazendo rir, mas eu logo parei ao ganhar um olhar sério.

- Faz assim, por que você não me fala como você quer que seu buquê seja, para que assim eu possa me assegurar que você tenha o melhor buque de todos? – eu perguntei a encorajando, e Lily sorriu para mim.

- Bem, eu realmente quero que o buque seja branco... – ela disse sorrindo de ponta a ponta – Eu gostei dos copos de leite, mas não sei realmente se eles são o que eu procuro... Nada de flores silvestres, como margaridas e tal; não suporto essa coisa super camponesa de ser, acho um pouco deprimente... Quanto a rosas, _no way in hell_, nada contra elas, de verdade, adoro rosas, mas elas são totalmente clichês... Lírios também não, por me chamar Lily algumas pessoas simplesmente supõem que lírios são minhas flores preferidas, qual é? Lírios são flores para enterros, se quiserem fazer uma coroa de lírios para mim no meu enterro, por mim tudo bem, mas não no meu casamento...

Lily simplesmente desembestara a falar de vários tipos de flores, e eu tinha certeza que ela tinha feito algum tipo de pesquisa aprofundada no assunto, pois ela falava de flores que eu sequer ouvira o nome alguma vez antes. Eu absorvia uma informação ou outra, mas sem saber direito como eu as usaria futuramente. Ela me descrevia vários buquês que ela vira em revistas, e eu não sabia se era eu quem não os visualizava corretamente ou se era ela quem os explicava de uma forma estranha, porque esses buquês de que ela falava me pareciam realmente estranhos.

No entanto a conversa fora interrompida com o barulho de uma moto. Uma Harley-Davidson totalmente preta havia parado na frente da floricultura, e nela estavam ninguém mais ninguém menos que James Potter e Sirius Black. Uma cena talvez um pouco gay de se ver, mas eu não tivera muito tempo para pensar nisso, já que James logo estava parado na nossa frente com uma feição preocupada.

- O que aconteceu, amor? – ele perguntou passando as mãos nos cabelos de Lily.

- Nada demais, a Lene estava exagerando. – Lily disse sorrindo fracamente, e eu a encarei escandalizada.

- Lene? – James perguntou para mim.

- Primeiro ela foi me buscar com uma cara horrível, pálida e com olheiras... Agora enquanto escolhíamos as flores, ela ficou com vontade de vomitar, e bom, ela vomitou muito. Ela disse que havia sido uma intoxicação alimentar, mas eu tenho quase certeza que não é isso... Provavelmente não é nada demais, mas seria uma boa levá-la ao hospital, para conforme for fazer uma desintoxicação ou apenas tomar soro, porque ela está realmente péssima. – eu disse suspirando.

- Ja-a-ames... – Lily começou a protestar – Eu estou bem sério.

- Acho que a Marlene sabe um pouco mais sobre medicina do que a gente, Lils. – ele disse seriamente a pegando no colo – Onde estão as chaves do seu carro, amor?

- Na minha bolsa, Lene, pega pra mim? – ela pediu, e assim eu o fiz, abrindo o carro e ajudando James a acomodar Lily lá.

- Beleza, a gente vai indo então. – James disse, e Lily se virou pra mim.

- Nada de flores silvestres, rosas, lírios... – Lily começou, mas eu a interrompi.

- Flores brancas, eu entendi. – eu disse piscando para ela, fazendo com que ela risse.

- Certo, brancas. – ela disse risonhamente – E Sirius, toma conta dela, não deixa ela fazer nada errado.

- Pode deixar, Lily. – ele disse rindo, e eu ri junto.

Sirius Black tomaria conta de mim? Faz me rir.

- Então, vamos escolher as flores ou sei lá? – Sirius perguntou coçando a cabeça.

- Vamos lá... – eu disse sorrindo, e Sirius abriu a porta para eu entrar – Obrigada.

- A seu dispor. – ele disse entrando na floricultura depois de mim.

- Da. Sprout...? – eu disse, e logo a senhorinha apareceu com um sorriso no rosto.

- Olá querida, e como está Lily? – ela perguntou educadamente.

- Um pouco mal, mas não deve ser nada demais... James a levou ao hospital. – eu disse sorrindo – Agora o Sirius, aqui, vai me ajudar a escolher as flores.

- Certo, certo... Então vamos, que já estamos atrasados. – ela disse começando a ir para os fundos, e Sirius e eu a seguimos comportadamente.

Não sei quanto tempo ficamos lá escolhendo como seria o buque de Lily. Da. Sprout trazia uma quantidade imensa de flores, algumas um pouco estranhas, enquanto outras eram maravilhosamente belas, tão belas que eu não sabia direito qual escolher. Sem contar que Sirius só serviu para fazer companhia, por que ele se abstinha de dar qualquer opinião, pois ele não queria ouvir os gritos de Lily se por acaso errássemos na nossa escolha, e eu o encarei séria.

- Hey, não me olha assim... – ele se defendeu fazendo uma careta fofa, eu ri.

- Vai Sirius, eu preciso que você me ajude... – eu pedi, e ele fez uma cara de dor – Tulipas ou hortênsias?

- Eu acho que... Han... Hortênsias? – ele disse sem muita convicção – Não, tulipas... É tulipas!

- Nós vamos querer um buque de tulipas, nada muito enfeitado... Apenas uma grande quantidade de tulipas juntas. – eu expliquei para Da. Sprout.

- Ótima escolha. – ela disse sorrindo satisfeita.

Tendo escolhido as flores, Sirius e eu saímos de floricultura a fim de irmos embora e respirar um ar sem tantos aromas diferentes.

- Então... – Sirius disse com as mãos nos bolsos.

- Então... – eu disse como ele, fazendo-o sorrir de soslaio.

- Que acha de irmos almoçar? – ele sugeriu.

- Acho bom. – eu disse sorrindo.

- Conheço um lugar que acho que você vai gostar. – ele disse entregando um dos capacetes da moto para mim, e eu o encarei boquiaberta – Você não achou que a gente ia a pé, né?

- Bom, eu achei. – eu disse ficando vermelha.

- Nós vamos na Willow. – ele disse sorrindo ao montar na moto e colocar seu capacete.

- Certo. – eu disse um pouco temerosa colocando o capacete, e subindo na moto atrás dele.

Eu estava tremendo, só não sabia se era por estar tão perto de Sirius ou se era por estar montada numa moto. Meus pais me diziam desde pequena que era eu montar numa moto para ser deserdada. Eles consideram motos um caminho direto para morte.

- Se segura. – ele pediu, e eu coloquei as mãos na cintura dele levemente, fazendo-o rir.

- Eu pedi para você segurar, não encostar. – ele disse sorrindo, pegando meus braços e os apertando fortemente contra sua cintura, fazendo com que eu parasse de respirar por alguns segundos – Agora sim.

E com isso ele acelerou, fazendo com que eu o abraçasse fortemente, e ele risse da minha reação, mas eu nem me dei ao trabalho de corar, estava demasiadamente inebriada com o perfume dele.

* * *

Sirius e eu almoçávamos no _The Three Broomsticks_, uma taberna pouco conhecida de Hogsmeade Village, e uau. Essa taberna tem a melhor comida que eu já comi, e olha que eu apenas comi arroz, frango grelhado e batatas assadas ao molho de páprica, e eles fabricavam uma tal de Cerveja Amanteigada, que nossa... É uma bebida dos deuses, de verdade, dos deuses... Você não sabe o que é uma boa bebida até provar isso.

Nós trocamos poucas palavras enquanto comíamos, a maioria delas relacionadas a moto dele, ele tentava me convencer que a máquina mortífera não era a moto, mas nós mesmos... E bom, ele tinha um ponto nisso.

- Rosmerta, a conta, por favor. – Sirius disse um pouco alto para a dona do lugar, que apenas sorriu de trás do balcão.

- Você vem sempre aqui? – eu perguntei para ele, que começou a rir – Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, meu Deus, não foi uma cantada... Eu só...

- Eu entendi, relaxa. – ele disse sorrindo, fazendo com que eu corasse por ter os olhos dele pousados em mim – Bom, e a resposta seria, não. Infelizmente, eu não venho tendo muito tempo para vir aqui... Muitas pessoas não curtem muito o lugar.

- Como alguém pode não curtir isso aqui? – eu perguntei apontando para o meu copo de cerveja amanteigada – Isso tudo?

- Eu me pergunto a mesma coisa todos os dias. – ele disse rindo, e tirando uma mecha de cabelo do meu rosto, me fazendo congelar.

OMG! Ele vai me beijar! Ele vai me beijar! Ele vai me beijar!

Não, ele não vai me beijar!

Controle-se Marlene, caramba... Você não era assim!

- Aqui está a conta. – Rosmerta disse quase que esfregando os peitos na cara de Sirius, que desviou o olhar, demoradamente, mas desviou.

- Quanto que ficou? – eu perguntei.

- Hum... £63,50. – ele disse despreocupadamente.

- Eu pago a minha parte. – eu o avisei, e ele me encarou ceticamente.

- Sem chance. – ele respondeu, e eu abri a boca em choque.

- Eu** vou** pagar a minha parte. – eu disse um pouco mais dura.

- Não, você **não** vai. – ele disse mais sério, mas rindo. Como isso é possível?

- Mas... – eu comecei a protestar.

- Shush... Nenhuma mulher nunca pagou quando almoçou comigo, e você não será a primeira a pagar. – ele disse para mim fazendo com que eu calasse a boca, e depois virasse gentilmente para Rosmerta – Ainda aceita Visa, Rosmerta?

- Lá no balcão. – ela disse, e Sirius começou a se levantar.

- Já venho. – ele disse sorrindo, ao pegar minha mão e apertá-la levemente antes de sair.

Por que ele precisa agir assim? Será que nunca falaram para ele que mulheres interpretam incrivelmente mal esses sinais de educação e acabam ficando apaixonadas?

Aparentemente, todo mundo, menos ele, sabe disso.

- Voltei... – ele disse sorrindo, para depois me entregar uma _rosa bordô_*.

- Obrigada. – eu disse sorrindo levemente.

- Vamos? – ele perguntou me estendendo a mão, e eu a aceitei.

Viram o que eu quis dizer? Ele me deu uma rosa!

* * *

- Então, está entregue. – ele disse assim que parou a moto na frente do hotel e tirou o capacete.

- Obrigada. – eu disse saindo da moto e tentando tirar o meu capacete.

- Espera, que eu te ajudo. – ele disse rindo da minha falta de jeito, e em cinco segundos meu capacete já estava nas mãos dele – Bem melhor.

- Nem se fala. – eu disse ficando levemente corada.

- Haha... Já lhe falaram o quão linda você fica vermelha? – ele perguntou fazendo carinho na minha bochecha.

Eu simplesmente não sabia o que fazer, fora totalmente desarmada por aquele par de olhos cinzas que pareciam me despir. Ele inclinara a cabeça em minha direção, eu já era capaz de sentir a respiração dele no meu rosto, já estava totalmente mesmerizada pelo perfume dele, mas...

- Acho melhor eu ir. – eu disse colocando a mão no peito dele, fazendo com que ele risse.

- Certo. – ele disse mostrando-se ligeiramente contrariado e beijando minha bochecha demoradamente – A gente se vê mais tarde.

E com isso ele subiu na moto e foi embora, enquanto eu permanecia paralisada a alguns metros da porta do hotel.

* * *

_*a flor rosa bordô_ _significa beleza inconsciente._

**N/A.:** Bom, eu realmente não sei o que escrever nessa N/A., desculpem-me por isso. E se não for pedir muito, eu gostaria que quem lesse a fic comentasse, só para eu ter uma ideia da aceitação da fic. _Miss Laura Padfoot_

**N/B.: **Caraca, eu nunca consigo fazer n/bs logo depois que leio os capítulos porque eu nunca sei o que dizer. Que deprimente. Só queria dizer que eu amo tulipas e eu, assim como Marlene, interpreto esses sinais muito mal. D: bgs, _Gih Meadowes_


	4. Capítulo IV

**ironic.**

* * *

**IV**

- _Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck… _- eu murmurava repetidamente enquanto saía mancando pelo quarto calçando só um sapato e em busca do outro.

Isso era simplesmente perfeito, primeiro eu acordo terrivelmente cedo para ir a uma degustação de doces com os Evans, os Potter, a Petúnia (que estava grande, redonda e grávida) e o marido dela, um tal de Vernon, o James e a Lily e o Sirius. Não que eu não tenha gostado, quero dizer, aqueles docinhos são divinos. Enfim, lá estava eu, degustando, e ele não parava de me encarar. Eu sei que encarar não arranca pedaço, mas ele podia ao menos trocar uma palavra ou duas comigo, ele nem se dera ao trabalho de me cumprimentar e acha que pode ficar me encarando daquele jeito, poupe-me. Pessoas normais não fazem isso!

Enfim, durante a degustação a Senhora Evans estava totalmente emocionada, pois me ter de volta e o casamento de Lily era muita coisa para ela aguentar duma vez só, então isso merecia uma comemoração. Ela exigira a presença de todos na casa dela hoje à noite.

Bom, eu já estou atrasada e perder meu sapato era tudo que eu precisava, muito obrigada.

Marlene, respira azul, solta rosa e pensa! PENSA!

- Ah não, se estiver lá, eu me mato... – eu disse rindo, andando em direção ao móvel da televisão, e olhando atrás do aparelho de DVD – Não acredito... De novo?

Então eu comecei a rir, meu sapato estava atrás do aparelho de DVD. Ser sonâmbula, às vezes, me causa problemas. Com isso eu ia me sentar na cama para calçar meu sapato, quando...

_CRACK!_

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – e com isso eu me joguei na cama revoltada. Meu Bruno Frisoni está com salto quebrado agora – Que ódio!

Eu respirei profundamente, olhando para o teto, tentando não chorar pelo meu sapato para então trocar de roupa, eu não sabia que sapato calçar com ela. Então peguei meu Superga wild pink, vesti um shortinhos jeans escuro e uma regatinha cru.

* * *

Em poucos minutos eu estava em frente a casa da Lily. Uma hora e trinta e sete minutos de atraso com Sirius estacionando a moto dele logo atrás do meu carro, pois é. _Timing_ perfeito, Marlene, _timing_ perfeito.

Parei meu carro que havia chegado ontem dos Estados Unidos, um Jaguar XKR presente dos meus pais. É, eles conseguem ser bem generosos quando querem.

- Vejo que o seu carro já chegou. – ele disse sorrindo, enquanto eu saía do carro.

- Pois é... – eu disse dando nos ombros, e me abraçando. Estava frio.

- Quer minha jaqueta? – ele ofereceu enquanto andávamos até a porta da casa dos Evans.

- Não precisa... – eu disse apertando a campainha.

Ele pareceu um pouco contrariado com a minha resposta e estava prestes a se pronunciar, quando a porta fora aberta e uma mulher magra de cabelos louros levemente grisalhos do tamanho de Lily abriu a porta com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

- Ah, finalmente... Os atrasados chegaram! – ela disse risonhamente, nos abraçando fortemente para alguém de tão pouca estatura – Já estava me perguntando se os senhores não apareceriam.

- Nunca iria perder um jantar seu, Erika. – Sirius disse galantemente, fazendo-a rir agradecida.

- Ora, entrem queridos... – ela disse nos trazendo para dentro – Deslumbrante como sempre, Marlene. Não acha que ela está deslumbrante, Sirius?

- Não que isso seja alguma novidade. – ele disse me olhando fixamente, fazendo com que eu corasse.

- Obrigada. – murmurei agradecendo a ambos.

Quando chegamos na sala, todos pararam de conversar e olharam para nós. Os Potter sorriam, como sempre, Petúnia e o marido fizeram sinal de descaso, o Sr Evans tinha um olhar bondoso e James e Lily nos encaravam desconfiadamente, intimidando-me.

Cumprimentei a todos calmamente, deixando James e Lily por último.

- Vocês por acaso não estavam juntos, estavam? – Lily perguntou baixinho me censurando, enquanto nos abraçávamos.

- Não, relaxa. – eu disse revirando os olhos, fazendo com que ela assentisse.

- Os atrasos de vocês dois ainda vão me matar. – ela disse afetadamente, fazendo com que todos nós ríssemos.

- Você quis dizer "me matar". – James a corrigiu, e ela o encarou sem entender – Desculpa amor, mas é que você fica um cu quando fica preocupada com atrasos.

- Eu fico o quê, James? – ela perguntou séria, fazendo Sirius rir.

- Você sabe que eu te amo, mesmo achando isso. – James disse, fazendo-a sorrir presunçosamente.

- Você viu como o meu noivo é lindo, Lene? – Lily disse, fazendo James corar.

- Awn, ti meigo... Jamsey corou! – Sirius disse apertando as bochechas do amigo, que o mandou ir se ferrar.

Não sei quanto tempo ao certo ficamos conversando, nem quando James e Sirius pararam de manter uma discussão saudável de futebol para começarem a falar sobre negócios. Mas me pareceu, de fato, pouco tempo, e logo estávamos todos nós sentados na mesa.

Os Evans sentavam cada numa ponta da mesa, Lily e James com os pais dele de um lado, Petúnia, Vernon, Sirius e eu do outro.

O jantar era salmão e vegetais grelhados, estava maravilhoso, no entanto isso já não é novidade quando se trata de Erika Evans, ainda está para nascer quem cozinhe melhor que ela.

- Erika, estava ótimo, sempre se superando. – eu disse amavelmente.

- Sem dúvidas, é impossível que você faça alguma comida ruim. - Sirius concordou comigo.

- Vocês estão exagerando. – ela disse modestamente.

- Deixa disso, Erika, eles estão sendo genuínos. - o Sr Potter disse.

- Ora, obrigada. – ela disse finalmente, e todos voltamos a comer.

Eu procurava me focar no meu prato, mas era impossível não olhar Sirius, de modo que nossos olhares se cruzaram diversas vezes, e a perna dele encostava na minha, fazendo com que eu me arrepiasse. E eu me perguntava se era de propósito, já que o mesmo não parava de sorrir.

- Sabem no que eu estava reparando? – a Sra Potter disse, e todos olhamos para ela curiosos – Como Sirius e Marlene formam um casal bonito, dá até vontade de emoldurar.

Eu literalmente engasguei com o que ela dissera, eu me sentia ficar vermelha e Sirius dava algumas palmadas nas minhas costas, tentando fazer, inutilmente, com que eu parasse de tossir e atrair tantos olhares.

Por fim, quando eu já estava melhor e havia bebido um pouco de água, tentei recuperar minha compostura.

- Desculpe, com licença. – eu disse me levantando com a voz um pouco esquisita devido o ocorrido, e indo ao banheiro.

Eu andei pela casa rapidamente parando no banheiro mais próximo para poder lavar o rosto. Calma, Marlene, calma! Eu pensava comigo mesma ao jogar um pouco de água no rosto.

- Você está bem? – ouvi Sirius me pergunta, fazendo com que eu assustasse.

Ele estava encostado no batente da porta, mantinha os braços cruzados e emanava superioridade e sensualidade.

- Estou, por quê? – eu perguntei na defensiva, e ele riu.

- Bom, quem sabe por que você estava quase convulsionando lá na mesa. – ele disse levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

- Eu estou bem, obrigada. – eu disse, fazendo-o rir.

- Eu disse para os outros que iria ver se você estava bem. – ele disse dando nos ombros, e me encarando firmemente.

- E eu já disse que estou bem, então? – eu perguntei, também o encarando.

- Nada, eu só não imaginava que a ideia de fazermos um casal bonito lhe incomodava tanto. - ele disse, rindo levemente, fazendo com que eu corasse – Ou quem sabe não incomoda...

- Pelo amor de deus, escuta o que você está falando. – eu disse rindo, espero que não muito histericamente, tentando mentir para ele.

- Eu só queria saber se tudo está bem entre a gente? – ele perguntou.

Eu ri, e então disse:

- Não imaginava que você pensava haver algo entre a gente. – e com isso eu saí.

- Auch, você tem uma língua afiada, Marlene. – ele disse me seguindo.

- Se você acha. – eu disse com descaso, mas sorrindo por dentro.

Logo havíamos voltado, e tomado nossos devidos lugares na mesa, que pareciam estar muito mais próximos que antes, ou quem sabe era apenas a mão de Sirius em minha cocha e a minha débil incapacidade de tirá-la de lá.

- Pessoal, - James disse se levantando com Lily ao seu lado – a Lily e eu... – ele continuou olhando para ela por alguns segundos para depois se voltar para nós.

- Eu estou grávida! – Lily disse rapidamente, fazendo com que James e Sirius rissem, os Evans e os Potter se emocionasse, Petúnia e Vernon ficassem apáticos, e eu... Bom, ela fez com que eu soltasse um gritinho de exclamação.

- Ah, eu sabia! – eu disse escandalosamente me levantando e indo abraçá-la – Descobriram no dia da floricultura, não foi?

- É... Você já desconfiava, né sua boba? – ela disse me abraçando.

- Desde o dia da prova do vestido. – eu disse, fazendo-a rir – Parabéns, Lils!

- Obrigada. – ela disse chorando e emoção, para então receber as congratulações de seus familiares e Sirius.

Eu esperei por alguns minutos a minha chance de falar com James.

- Você já sabia e nem para me contar... – ele disse se fingindo de bravo.

- Eu desconfiava, né... – eu disse, indo apertar a mão dele.

- Ah, deixa disso... – ele disse me puxando para um abraço fazendo com que eu risse.

- Parabéns, James. – eu disse no abraço.

- Obrigado. – ele disse, para depois me apertar um pouco mais – Obrigado por tudo, por ser a melhor amiga da Lily e por ter sempre cuidado dela, mesmo com a distância.

- Não precisa me agradecer por isso, James. – eu disse sorrindo – Eu é quem deveria agradecer por ter estado sempre ao lado dela, principalmente, quando eu não podia.

- Bom, você não precisa me agradecer por isso também. – ele disse.

- Hem-hem. – Lily disse me afastando de James, fazendo com que nós dois ríssemos – Será que a madrinha do meu filho pode soltar meu noivo.

- Madrinha? – eu perguntei com os olhinhos brilhando.

- Se você quiser, é claro. – ela disse com um falso receio na voz.

- É óbvio que eu quero, Lils! – eu disse a abraçando.

- Han, você não se importa de fazer papel de padrinho junto com a Marlene, né Pads? – James perguntou para o amigo, que começou a rir.

- Cara, padrinho! Se eu me importo? – ele perguntou feliz – Claro que não, né! Uau... Eu vou ser padrinho do seu filho!

- Você vai... – James disse rindo.

- Vocês vai ser pai, James, pai! – Sirius disse abraçando o amigo, para depois abraçar Lily – Mãe ruivinha, como você vai cuidar duma criança quando não cuida nem de você direito?

- Ui... Desculpa aí, Sr Responsabilidade. – ela disse rindo.

O resto da noite passou tranquilamente, as Senhoras Potter e Evans haviam chorado com a notícia, o Sr Evans também havia chorado por mais sério que ele fosse, o Sr Potter havia chorado mais que todo mundo junto, Petúnia e o marido foram embora cedo, Sirius delirava com a idéia de ser padrinho do "Júnior" e eu estava que não me cabia de felicidade, com os olhos lacrimejando e não conseguindo parar de rir, enquanto conversava com Lily e James que me perguntavam coisas sobre como deveriam ser os primeiros meses de gravidez e tal.

* * *

**N/A.:** Olá pessoal, aqui está o quarto e antepenúltimo capítulo de _ironic._ espero que vocês tenham gostado dele. Particularmente, não foi meu preferido, pois ele aconteceu mais como um capítulo de transição entre o III e o V (chocante, eu sei... O 4 de transição entre o 3 e o 5! :o). Sim, esse capítulo foi mesmo um capítulo merdinha e mais mini que os outros. Prometo que os próximos serão melhores... E desculpem pela demora, vou tentar postar os próximos capítulos o mais rápido possível. xx, Miss Laura Padfoot.


	5. Capítulo V

**ironic.**

* * *

**V**

Aproveitava meus últimos dias de férias, antes de começar a trabalhar no St. Mungus, da melhor forma possível, ou quase. Normalmente minha rotina se baseava em assistir televisão de manhã, ir almoçar com Lily, arrumar os últimos preparativos para o casamento e então procurar algum lugar para eu morar. Não quero viver para sempre num hotel, não me condene, as diárias são caras.

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend. Lucky to have been where I have been. Lucky to be coming home again. ._

- Hey Lils... – eu disse atendendo ao celular.

- Hey, tudo bem se eu passar aí mais cedo? Quero te mostrar um lugar. – Lily disse empolgada, fazendo-me piscar algumas vezes em sinal de surpresa.

- Claro, quando você vem aqui? – eu perguntei passando a mão pelos meus cabelos.

- Daqui meia hora? – ela perguntou receosa.

- Mais cedo então do tipo três horas mais cedo que o combinado... – eu disse contrariada.

- É, mas eu prometo que você não vai se arrepender. – ela disse e eu suspirei.

- Certo, mas eu preciso me arrumar... Então talvez você tenha que me esperar.

- _Take your time, Cinderella._ – Lily disse rindo, fazendo com que eu sorrisse.

- Certo, até logo.

- Até, Lene. – ela disse, então eu desliguei meu celular.

Desliguei a televisão na metade do episódio de Friends, respirei fundo e me levantei. O sofá estava tão quentinho e confortável e eu não estava preparada psicologicamente para deixá-lo assim tão de repente, mas mesmo assim o fiz.

Tomei um banho demorado, Lily que me esperasse. Vesti minhas jeans skinny pretas, uma malha branca, uma jaqueta caramelo onde aconcheguei minha carteira num bolso interno super útil e por fim calcei meus converses de couro cru.

- Sete chamadas não atendidas... – li no visor do meu celular, todas da Lily, por isso liguei para ela.

- Trate de descer agora, McKinnon! Estamos atrasadas! – ela disse desligando o celular logo em seguida sem me dar ao menos tempo para dizer alguma coisa.

Guardei meu celular no bolso e saí ao encontro de Lily que me esperava no carro dela em frente ao hotel.

- Hey Lils, estamos atrasadas pra… - eu comecei ao entrar no carro, mas logo sendo interrompida.

- Meu Deus, Marlene... Como você demora! – ela ia dizendo enquanto começava a dirigir – Eu estou grávida, não posso passar por tanto estresse assim. Eu posso perder o bebê, sabe quantos abortos espontâneos acontecem nas primeiras semanas?

- Eu posso não ser obstetra, Lily, mas eu meio que devo ter mais noção disso do que você... – eu disse rindo, fazendo com que Lily me mostrasse o dedo feio. Ela estava bruta hoje.

Eu decidi que não perguntaria a Lily para onde ela nos levava, já estava meio claro que ela não responderia. Yesterday da The Beatles tocava tranquilamente no carro, quando entramos numa bela rua com várias casas iguais e árvores contornadas por cercas, sendo que ela parou em frente ao único bloco de casas diferentes das demais. Aquilo me parecia mais uma antiga escola do que um grupo de casas.

- Chegamos. – Lily disse com um sorriso no rosto. Ela é bipolar, só pode ser, não há outra explicação lógica para isso.

Lily estacionou o carro, e nós duas saímos dele para irmos ao encontro do bloco de casas diferentes, onde uma mulher extremamente alta nos esperava.

- Olá Sra Maxime, desculpe a demora. – Lily disse dando um breve abraço na mulher alta, e eu fiquei parada sem entender nada do que acontecia.

- Sem problemas, querida. E você deve ser Marlene McKinnon. – a alta mulher disse estendendo a mão para mim, a qual eu prontamente apertei.

- Marlene, essa é Olympia Maxime. Ela é a corretora de imóveis da minha família e parece ter achado o lugar ideal para você. – Lily disse sorrindo, e eu achei que poderia enfartar. A ideia de não precisar mais procurar eternamente por um lugar para ficar era fantástica, para dizer o mínimo.

- Vamos entrar? – Maxime perguntou abrindo a porta para nós.

* * *

Eu estava extasiada com o loft. Obviamente, ele não era lá a coisa mais extraordinária desse mundo, mas parecia ter sido feito sob medida para mim.

- Então, o que acharam? – Maxime perguntou.

- Eu gostei. – Lily disse feliz.

- Ah, é legal, mas não sei... Acho que o preço não é muito justo. – eu disse pensativa.

Qual é? Eu preciso negociar!

* * *

Eu havia terminado de tomar meu segundo banho do dia e vestia um vestido de bandagem preto que comprara há pouco tempo e calçava meus Brunos Frisoni de salto alto, dignamente excêntricos como qualquer outro sapato do Bruno Frisoni.

Em pouco tempo havia feito minha maquiagem, nada extravagante, a preguiça não deixava. Saí de meu quarto com uma clutch preta qualquer, e quando passava pelo hall sentia os olhares de todos os homens sobre mim, talvez devesse ter colocado um vestido mais longo.

- Srta. McKinnon. – Miles, o manobrista, disse assim que me vira.

- Miles. – eu disse sorrindo, jogando-lhe minhas chaves.

Esperei por pouco tempo, e logo Miles estacionara meu carro em minha frente.

- Anita está entregue. – Miles disse sorrindo ao sair do carro, e eu o encarei sem entender – Ahn, eu meio que dei um nome para o seu carro.

- Aah... – eu disse rindo sem me importar – Anita será então, Miles. – eu disse entrando no carro, fazendo Miles suspirar – Até mais.

- Divirta-se... – Miles disse.

- Pode apostar. – eu disse acelerando o carro, fazendo com que ele risse. Miles era um bom garoto, não tinha nem vinte anos ainda. Como ele conseguira trabalhar num dos hotéis mais caros de Godric's Hollow ainda era um mistério para mim.

Em menos de sete minutos eu estava no Green Fairy, o barzinho onde eu encontraria o casal ternura e provavelmente Sirius Black. Deixei o carro no estacionamento mais próximo e fui esperar na fila para entrar no barzinho.

Eu simplesmente não acreditava que havia chegado tão rápido ao lugar para ter que esperar na fila para entrar, mas não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer.

- RG. – o segurança pediu barrando minha passagem, e eu o encarei cética. Eu parecia ser menor de idade? Ele só podia estar de brincadeira comigo, mas tirei meu RG da bolsa e lhe mostrei. Ele arregalou os olhos surpreso, mas logo sorriu – Pode entrar, Marlene.

Abusado esse cara, quem disse que ele podia me chamar pelo meu primeiro nome? Qual é a dele afinal?

Passei o olhar por todo bar rapidamente para encontrar quem procurava numa das mesinhas do canto.

Caminhei sorrindo até meus amigos e os cumprimentei alegremente.

- Alguém acordou de bom humor hoje. – James disse sorrindo.

- Acontece que alguém acabou de fechar negócio para um lugar para morar. – eu disse feliz.

- Ah, por isso que vocês não foram almoçar com a gente hoje. – ele deduziu, e Lily concordou.

- Mas então onde é o lugar? – Sirius perguntou.

- Tabard Centre. – respondi, e ele sorriu abertamente.

- É um ótimo lugar. – ele disse.

- Esse babaca mora duas ruas abaixo da Tabard. – James disse, fazendo com que Sirius jogasse um papel nele.

Nós conversávamos tranquilamente, havíamos pedidos algumas bebidas, que aos poucos faziam efeito, fazendo com que Lily ficasse brava por ser a única a não ficar um pouco alegre.

- Ninguém mandou ficar grávida, ruivinha. – Sirius disse, e nesse momento senti a perna dele encostar-se na minha.

_Fuck!_ Era simplesmente a perna dele encostar-se à minha para eu me arrepiar.

De repente eu não prestava mais atenção nas conversas que tínhamos, murmurava alguma coisa ou outra em concordância, mas não tinha culpa. Eu me concentrava agora na mão de Sirius que deslizava tranquilamente sobre minhas cochas descobertas devido ao comprimento do vestido. A cada segundo que passava a mão dele subia um pouco e eu não sabia da onde havia tirado coragem para colocar minha mão em sua cocha e apertá-la levemente, fazendo-o sorrir e me encarar divertidamente. Os olhos dele brilhavam e ele nitidamente me comia com os olhos.

* * *

Eu tentava parecer calma enquanto dirigia, mas a presença de Sirius em meu carro me desconcentrava. Ele procurava alguma rádio que ele gostasse, estava ligeiramente alienado, mas só o perfume dele era o bastante para me inebriar.

- Está entregue. – eu disse parando em frente à casa dele, fazendo-o sorrir.

- Você gostaria de entrar? – ele perguntou fofamente – Eu posso fazer um drink para você.

- A gente acabou de sair de um bar, Sirius. – eu disse cética para ele.

- Eu sei... – ele disse rindo – Mas você ainda não provou dos meus drinks. Posso fazer uma cosmopolitan para você se quiser.

Eu o encarei de olhos arregalados, eu nunca havia tomado uma cosmopolitan antes e a ideia de experimentar aquela bebida cor de rosa nem que fosse apenas para dizer que eu a havia odiado me encantava.

- Você venceu... – eu disse, fazendo-o rir.

A casa de Sirius era extremamente bonita, tinha móveis escuros, mas a decoração no geral era clara, o que dava um ar mais calmo a casa.

Sirius foi ao pequeno barzinho que tinha em sua sala de visitas e fez o drink com tal maestria, que eu me perguntei se ele fizera algum curso de barman e afins.

- Aqui... – ele disse me entregando um copo com o drink e sentando-se ao meu lado no sofá com um copo para ele mesmo.

- Obrigada. – eu disse sorrindo, levei o copo bem próximo aos lábios, inalei levemente o aroma da bebida e bebi um pouco dela.

A bebida desceu levemente pela minha garganta com uma ligeira ardência, cosmopolitan estava longe de ser minha bebida favorita, mas era, de fato, deliciosa.

- Então? – ele perguntou carinhosamente.

- Aprovada. – eu disse sorrindo, e ele pareceu verdadeiramente aliviado.

Conversamos um pouco sobre música e sobre The Big Bang Theory, mas logo estava indo embora.

- Bom, boa noite. – ele disse quando eu estava a porta.

- Boa noite. – eu disse, indo depositar-lhe um beijo na face, quando ele virara o rosto, fazendo com que eu rapidamente me afastasse.

Sirius tinha um sorriso safado nos olhos e a luxúria de seus olhos me era extremamente convidativa, por isso eu depositei meus lábios nos dele.

Ele correspondeu avidamente a meu beijo, puxando-me prontamente para perto de si. Enlacei um de meus braços em seu pescoço e atrevi colocar a mão livre por debaixo de sua camisa, arranhando-lhe levemente o abdômen e depois parando na barra de sua calça e puxando-o para mais perto de mim.

As mãos de Sirius exploravam meu corpo, uma dela estava em meu pescoço, o qual ele beijava, mordia e chupava; a outra mão se aventurava por debaixo do meu vestido, apertando-me fortemente.

Estávamos indo rápido demais, mas estranhamente eu não me importava, pois por alguma razão, eu sabia que com Sirius valeria à pena.

* * *

**N/A.:** É isso aí, só mais um capítulo e ironic. estará oficialmente terminada. Espero que estejam gostando dela até agora. Miss Laura Padfoot.

P.S.: a nova casa da Marlene - .?WCI=PortalBrochure&WCE=01800071&Template=5PagePortrait&eaid=848


	6. Capítulo VI

**ironic.**

* * *

**VI**

Não falara com Sirius desde aquela noite, mas o fato é que nós simplesmente ainda não havíamos nos encontrado, e eu duvidava que ele tivesse meu celular.

De qualquer forma, digamos que Sirius é tudo aquilo que uma mulher espera que seu homem seja. Quero dizer, é possível ser delicado e firme ao mesmo tempo? Sim, é possível porque Sirius o foi e... UAU.

Controle-se Marlene, foco, sem pensamentos pervertidos, por favor.

- Então, doutora, você acha que é muito grave? – a mulher me perguntou, enquanto me mostrava a mãozinha de seu filho.

Eu odeio fazer clínica, ODEIO!

As plenas três horas da manhã, a mulher me aparece para falar de umas "bolinhas" que aparecem na mão do filho dela de cinco anos desde quando ele tinha dois anos. Ah, claro que isso acontece direto com o filho dela, mas por acaso não tinha nada hoje na mão dele, "mas está sempre lá" segundo a mãe!

De verdade, por que essa mulher tinha que vir aqui justo no meu plantão?

- Não é grave, provavelmente é só uma alergia, já que essa irritação é esporádica. No entanto, não posso fazer um diagnóstico preciso. O ideal seria que você o trouxesse para o hospital quando ele estiver com a irritação.

* * *

- Marlene, Marlene... – Lily me chamava com um sorriso no rosto fazendo com que eu acordasse de meus devaneios – Você está bem?

- Estou, por quê? – eu perguntei sem entender.

- É só que você me parecia extremamente aérea... Nem percebeu que o Sirius chegou. – ela disse, e eu arregalei os olhos.

Então, Sirius chegara e eu nem percebi. Ele estava do outro lado da mesa, vestia jeans escuras, uma camisa xadrez cor de rosa e converses, ele estava cruelmente lindo, enquanto conversava com James sobre o último jogo dos Tornados.

- Eu realmente não havia percebido. – disse calmamente, observando-o com uma curiosidade contida.

- Eu percebi, você estava pensando no Edgar? – ela perguntou preocupadamente, pousando suas mãos nas minhas, fazendo com que eu me estremecesse.

Edgar. Há quanto tempo eu sequer pensava nele? Ele sempre fora um ótimo namorado, às vezes ótimo demais. Eu realmente não o merecia.

- Quem é Edgar? – Sirius perguntou confuso, fazendo com que eu risse levemente. Então, ele estava atento a minha conversa com a Lily.

- É o ex da Lene, eles terminaram antes dela vir para cá. – Lily explicou, atraindo olhares dos rapazes.

- Mas você está bem com isso, Lene? – James perguntou quase como fraternalmente.

- Estou. Quero dizer, Edgar é ótimo... Mas não dá para manter uma relação com um oceano nos separando. – eu disse, e James concordou.

- Por isso que eu nunca vou deixar minha ruivinha sair de perto de mim. – ele disse sorrindo marotamente.

* * *

Estava saindo do banheiro, quando senti um par de mãos segurar e me empurrar contra uma parede. Pensei em gritar, mas antes mesmo que pudesse concluir tal pensamento encontrei as azuis orbes de Sirius a poucos centímetros de mim.

- Meu deus, você me assustou. – eu disse rindo levemente, agora agradecida de constatar que não seria estuprada ou qualquer coisa do gênero.

- Assustei, é? – ele perguntou maliciosamente, perto de minha orelha, fazendo com que eu arrepiasse.

- Aham. – qual é? Eu não consegui formular nada melhor para dizer, poucas fariam melhor do que eu nas condições em que eu me encontrava.

- Ainda está assustada? – ele perguntou depositando alguns beijos em meu pescoço, enquanto empurrava seu corpo contra o meu.

- Não mesmo. – respondi prontamente, colocando meus braços no pescoço dele e pousando meus lábios nos dele, iniciando um beijo.

Senti uma das mãos de Sirius entrar por debaixo da minha blusa, fazendo com que eu me arrepiasse. Ele me apertara levemente e então traçava um caminho direto para os meus seios. Eu agora tinha uma de minhas mãos entretendo-se no cós de suas calças, como se não tivesse nada mais interessante no mundo.

Ele me beijava com tal sofreguidão que me fazia apenas querê-lo mais e mais. Atrevi-me cravar as unhas em seus glúteos, fazendo com que ele risse da minha impaciência.

- Melhor que a de Edgar? – ele perguntou arrogantemente.

- Foda-se Edgar. – eu disse, e isso pareceu agradar-lhe extremamente os ouvidos, pois agora ele me empurrava para dentro do banheiro sem se importar que mais alguém visse.

- Sirius, estamos num restaurante. – eu o repreendi, não que o que fazíamos até então não fosse digno de censura.

- Deixe de ser tão pudica, Kinnon. – ele disse, e eu obedeci tamanha a minha insanidade no momento.

* * *

A despedida de solteira de Lily certamente a deixara alterada. Todas as meninas estavam lá, Alice, Dorcas, Emmeline, amigas de faculdade e de trabalho e até Petúnia. Claro que fui eu quem serviu de babá da ruiva de um metro e meio, já que se dependesse de Emmeline, Lily estaria em coma alcoólico e sem bebê e se dependesse de Dorcas, ela provavelmente estaria do outro lado do Canal da Mancha na cama de um dos stripers franceses que Dorcas contratara.

Sério, será que sou só eu ou é realmente estranho imaginar o Remus namorando a porra louca da Dorcas?

De qualquer forma, não era a despedida de solteira de Lily que ocupava minha mente a maior parte do tempo. A curto prazo, o que me preocupava era a demora do maquiador em maquiar Lils. A longo prazo, eu me preocupava com o modo que Sirius vinha me tratando. Depois da noite no restaurante, certo que isso fora anteontem, mas eu tive a impressão que ele me evitava.

Talvez esse fosse apenas o jeito dele, pois o mesmo havia acontecido da outra vez. A única diferença era que nós havíamos nos visto pessoalmente nesse meio tempo.

A ideia que estivesse me evitando era algo com o que eu não sabia se não queria lidar ou se era algo com o que eu, simplesmente, não conseguia lidar.

Quero dizer, ele veio aqui trazer as sandálias que Lily havia esquecido e mal trocara palavras comigo.

**FLASHBACK **ON

Esperava impacientemente, Sirius chegar com as sandálias de Lily. Como que ele fora capaz de esquecer as sandálias dela? Quero dizer, é o casamento dela! Os sapatos que você vai usar no seu casamento não é algo que você esquece.

- Marlene... – ele disse colocando a mão no meu ombro, fazendo com que eu me virasse para ele sorrindo.

- Hey... – é, eu realmente consigo soar mais idiota a cada segundo que passo perto dele.

- Aqui estão as sandálias da Lily. – ele disse me estendendo uma sacolinha do Bruno Frisoni.

- Obrigada. – eu disse sorrindo.

- Hum... Até mais tarde. – ele disse sem realmente saber o que dizer, depositou um beijo na minha bochecha e foi embora.

FLASHBACK **OFF**

Sério, foi assim. Dá ou não dá vontade de matar? Quero dizer, se ele queria só comer e jogar fora, ele podia ao menos avisar! Não é difícil, é?

Estava pronta para dar um tiro na primeira que pessoa que dirigisse a palavra a mim, mas como essa pessoa foi Lily resolvi me conter.

- Então? – ela me perguntou fofamente.

- Você está linda. – eu disse sinceramente. Eu estava com vontade de chorar de tão emocionada que estava em vê-la pronta, e olha que nem era ora do casamento.

Lily usava seu vestido de noiva e não aparentava estar grávida de forma alguma. Ela tinha os cabelos inteiramente presos em uma espécie de coque e sua maquiagem era simples e iluminava seu rosto deixando-a ainda mais bela.

- Mesmo? – ele perguntou, mas sem demonstrar insegurança alguma. Ela sabia que estava linda.

* * *

Remus acabava de realizar a cerimônia. Sim, Remus está realizando a cerimônia já que James e Lily decidiram não se casar no religioso.

Se controle, Marlene. Se controle! Não chore!

...

...

...

Droga, eu estou chorando.

- Agora vamos deixar disso, que eu estou quase chorando aqui. – Remus disse, secando uma devassa lágrima que escapara desses olhos – Acho que falo por todos aqui presentes, que tudo o que mais queremos é que vocês sejam extremamente felizes, o que inclui o Júnior aí... – ele disse apontando para a barriga de Lily – Vocês são um exemplo de o que é amor para todos nós aqui, são uma verdadeira inspiração... E James, seja homem, beije a Lily.

Antes que eu pudesse processar o que Remus tinha dito, James já beijava Lily. Ele havia a abraçado e a pegado no colo para facilitar a diferença de altura entre os dois. Palmas ecoaram pelo salão e flashes pareciam não vir apenas dos fotógrafos.

- Você está bem? – Remus perguntou colocando uma mão em meu ombro, e eu confirmei fungando meu nariz levemente.

- É que foi tão lindo, Remmie. A Lily casou, minha melhor amiga, casou... – eu dizia emocionada enquanto as lágrimas rolavam livremente pelo meu rosto.

- Os dois são perfeitos um para o outro, não? – ele perguntou sorrindo, secando discretamente outra lágrima que escapara de seus olhos.

- Eles são. – eu confirmei sorrindo.

- Deu para perceber o quão nervoso eu estava? – ele perguntou calmamente.

- Não. – respondi prontamente, pois para mim Remus estava sendo o mesmo Remus posudo de sempre.

- Eu estava me segurando para chorar, você não tem noção do medo que eu tinha em começar a chorar como um bezerro desmamado ali. – ele disse, e eu tive que rir.

* * *

Estava parada, encostada numa das paredes do salão, esperando que o alvoroço em volta do casal se acalmasse para que eu pudesse cumprimentá-los.

- Oi. – ouvi Sirius dizer perto de mim e eu não pude evitar que um sorriso brotasse em meus lábios.

- Hey... – eu disse feliz.

- Passou? – ele perguntou, e eu o encarei sem entender – Você estava chorando e tal...

- Ah sim, já estou bem melhor. Obrigada.

- Não por isso... – ele disse sorrindo meigamente – Kinnon...

- Sirius! – uma voz estridente gritou, torturando meus ouvidos.

Quem julguei ser a dona de tal voz, logo surgiu ao lado de Sirius. Era uma mulher alta, deveria ter seus 1,80m, seus cabelos eram longos e platinados e de tal caimento que faria a Barbie sentir inveja, ela vestia um Valentino preto super curto e calçava as sandálias douradas mais lindas que eu já havia visto, suas unhas haviam sido meticulosamente pintadas com um esmalte holográfico dourado. Ela era muito bonita, não tinha como negar, mas sua maquiagem a deixava estranha. Extravagante demais, não valorizando os delicados traços de seu rosto.

Eu não tinha motivos para antipatizar com a mulher, no entanto isso fora mais forte que eu. Eu simplesmente não fui com a cara daquela mulher.

- Não vai nos apresentar, Sih? – ela perguntou com a irritantemente aguda voz dela.

- Claro, desculpe... – ele disse visivelmente incomodado. Então ele me encarou com os olhos de dor de quem pede perdão – Mary, esta é Marlene McKinnon. Marlene, está é Mary Black, minha esposa.

* * *

**N/A.: **É isso aí, ironic. está, oficialmente, terminada. Espero que tenham aproveitado estes seis mini capítulos da fic. Enfim, acho que é isso. Obrigada, _Miss Laura Padfoot_


	7. NOTA FINAL

**N.A.:** [se esconde das pedras] Oi pessoal!

Bom, esclarecendo: esse é o fim da fanfiction mesmo! _Sorry guys_. Mas é como estava escrito no resumo, a Lene conhece o cara de seus sonhos e então conhece a linda esposa dele. Contudo, melhorando (não na verdade) a situação do Sirius, ele e a Mary tiveram uma briga absurdamente feia, ele achou que não tinha mais volta, estava sem aliança e tal, mas, como viram, Mary (MacDonald) Black entrou novamente em cena... E esse foi o motivo do Sirius ter se afastado da Lene.

Admito ter pensado em uma continuação, mas ela não vingará por falta de inspiração. Atualmente, estou tendo um trabalhão para terminar o capítulo de uma nova SM que postarei em breve aqui e uma short RD... Enfim, quem gostar do que eu escrevo pode acompanhar uma outra SM que estou postando _desculpa, mas te chamo amor._

xx,

_Miss Laura Padfoot._


End file.
